1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device, and more particularly to a clamping device for combined floor.
2. Description of Related Art
In the decoration of the floor, to pave the floor with a carpet, to pave the floor with plastic bricks and combined floors are the popular ways. However, the carpet is hard to keep clean and the plastic bricks are easy to be worn and torn. Consequently, to pave the floor with the combined floors is the most popular way in the decoration of the floor and the combined floor is usually wooden.
To pave the conventional wooden bricks on the original floor needs to nail a base member on the original floor and the combined floors are glued on the base member. Such a building way takes a lot of time and is short of effect. Furthermore, the convention base member provides no space to absorb the transfiguration of the combined floors because the combined floors expand when hot and shorten when cold.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional base member of combined floors.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a clamping device for combined floors.
To achieve the objective, the clamping device for combined floors in accordance with the present invention includes a base member having a snapper, a first rib and a second rib extending upwardly form the base member and adapted to be received in the combined floors for connecting the combined floors. The base member has a xcfx80-shaped bracket extending from a first end of the base member and a T-shaped space defined in a second end of the base member. The xcfx80-shaped bracket is reciprocally and movably received in the T-shaped space of an adjacent base member so that the clamping device is connected to one another.